


Dark Dreamings

by ElfoftheFlame



Series: Echoes of the Past [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LARPing, M/M, Other, Trans Jace, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfoftheFlame/pseuds/ElfoftheFlame
Summary: When Kallist swears up and down that Larping will be good for Jace. Saying it's a chance to get away from his studies and possibly make some friends. While it's not something he's really interested in he agrees to go in order to appease Kallist. However when he runs into someone he recognizes from recurring dreams he's had the stakes feel much higher.





	1. A Rude Wakeup call

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in what I'm hoping to have as a series based around the idea that something has happened in the multiverse where the planes-walkers have all been reborn in the same universe. I decided to have them all meet through larp just because why not. Pardon the lack of Beta Reader

There was something soothing about the storm raging outside, leaning on his palm Jace stared blankly down at the document. He couldn’t concentrate for some reason the words seemed nonsensical, ones like Golgari, Rackdos, and Izzet. They made no sense to him as he stared blankly at the piece of paper. It looked old fashioned and the pen was almost comically fancy as he fiddled with it. “Enjoying the show Guildpact?”  
Jace looked up blinking at a handsome man who was leaning on the door frame. “You know,” he heard himself saying. “You can just call me Jace. It’s not like we’re strangers.”  
The sudden sound of Stardust by Gemini Syndrome startled him awake. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms blinking wearily. “Hello?” He sounded groggy and still half asleep.  
“Jace, did I seriously wake you up?” The annoyed tone was that of Kallist Rhoka his cousin. “I told you to be ready to go by noon so that we could get one of the close cabins.”  
“I don’t see why I have to go.” Jace grumbled as he stretched getting up from the desk. He’d fallen asleep trying to do the last bit of stitching on the cloak he’d designed. This whole idea of Larping, running through the woods playing pretend with rules, seemed silly but Kallist was insistent that they needed to try it. He thought it might help with Jace’s nightmares.  
“Because I really want to try this and I’m not going alone. I really hope you’re packed.” There was a knock at the door of his dorm, slowly Jace ambled over to it and pulled it open, finding himself face to face with Kallist. “Which you clearly aren’t.”  
Jace hung up the phone grumbling under his breath as he turned around heading towards his duffle bag. “I was up all night trying to get the stupid costume done.” Jace sighed running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. “I don’t need to be wasting time like this.”  
“All you ever do is study. You need to be social.” Kallist sighed loudly before grabbing the sleeping bag and pillows that were on the floor. “Get the bag packed and lets go.”  
Jace shoved the bundle of blue fabric into his duffle bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He continued his grumbling as he made his way out of the dorm room, heading to the elevator in his building. Kallist wasn’t wrong, he probably could use a break. However the whole idea just seemed silly. “I hope you realize that I’m only doing this for you.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kallist laughed as Jace threw his bag into the back ontop of the stack of gear and luggage. “You don’t have to come after this, but I think that you’re going to really like it. I decided to do a sword skirmisher, so what are you going to play?”  
“Illusionist and Control mage.” Jace replied shaking his head before leaning his head on the window as they pulled out of the college campus where Jace lived heading towards the interstate. “I just hope you’re sure of this.”  
This was how it had always been. Kallist had been the social butterfly since they were kids and his family had taken Jace in. Often times Jace just sort of tagged along to things, he wasn’t really social or comfortable in most situations preferring to stand back and study instead. Of course whenever they ran into trouble Jace had to get them out of it. So this was going to be another case of ridiculous Kallist and Jace having to save the day. At least, that's how it always felt.


	2. Familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay you guys, I've been in the hospital and outpatient care.

By the time they pulled into the remote camp site Jace had dozed off again into a fitful sleep. Luckily it had been such a light doze that he hadn’t ended up dreaming, or at least lucky in his mind. Stepping out of the car Jace stretched before looking around. The campsite was rather plain, a central building that a bunch of people loitering around, about 16 smaller buildings which appeared to be bunk houses surrounded a common field which had some picnic tables around the edge. Off further was a lake and a large field, it seemed surprisingly peaceful. “Kallist! Jace!” Walking up to them was an all too familiar blond woman, however Jace felt a strange Deja Vus seeing Emmara with the delicately pointed elf ears. “I was hoping you would actually come.”  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss the chance to see you for the world.” Kallist grinned brightly embracing Emmara, it seemed to linger for a moment too long. He let go, glancing away a faint blush on his cheeks. “So anyway, I’m glad you invited me. It’s a good chance to force Jace to do something other than to study.”  
“It means a lot to me that you agreed to come too Jace.” Emmara seemed to either be ignoring the fact that Kallist seemed awkward and embarrassed or she genuinely hadn’t noticed his behavior. He glanced over her shoulder to see Kallist watching Emmara with a dazzled expression. “I really think you’ll like everyone here at Worldwake.”  
“I’m sure we will, especially since they’re all people you think are cool.” Kallist offered before excusing himself hurriedly, adding “Jace I’m going to go and pay registration why don’t you take the bags to a cabin or something.”   
The flat unamused expression on Jace’s face made Emmara laugh. “Don’t worry, I can help you with everything even if it’s a trip or two. Luckily I got you guys two beds in the first cabin.” She explained walking over and picking up the two large duffle bags. For such a delicate looking woman, Emmara was a lot stronger that she seemed. “Come on, don’t just stand there.”  
Walking towards the first Cabin, Jace spoke up for the first time. “You know Kallist really likes you.” Emmara glanced back at him and gave a small nod. “You know, and you’re just going to let him make a fool of himself?”  
“Oh Jace, it’s nothing like that…” Emmara gave a small sigh as she set the bags down and looked back at him. “Since Calomir died I just haven’t really felt like I could.... Kallist is a wonderful young man, don’t get me wrong Jace however it’s not something I can do right now. Maybe someday, but not right now.”   
“I understand Emmara, you should really talk to him about that so that he doesn’t make himself miserable. You know how Kallist is.” Jace replied softly dropping the things he was holding and hugging her tightly. “We’re here for your no matter what.”   
“Get a room!” Someone shouted from across the lawn causing the two to break apart.   
“Ignore Chandra, she can be… abrasive from time to time.” Emarra explained gently as she picked the bags back up. “Do you mind getting the door Jace?”  
Jace scooped up the things he had been carrying and then opened the door. Walking inside he dropped the items on one of the six bunks stuffed inside of the small cabin. “Raleigh put your pants back on. No one wants to see that.” A tall stern looking woman stood with her hands on her hips talking to a man.  
It took a moment to process what was going on. It looked like the man, a strangely familiar looking person to Jace, his hair tousled stylishly white streaks running through it, both his expression and posture expressing a sheer lack of care for what the woman seemed to think. It appeared he’d been in the middle of changing and he seemed to just not be re-dressing to get a rise out of the woman. Everything about this seemed so familiar, a brief flicker before his eyes and the words, “I don’t mind what you and the living guildpact do in your free time, but when in his office I don’t want to find you undressed! It’s in violation of code 372C, paragraph 9, line 32.”  
“I mean the new guy certainly doesn’t seem to mind my particular variety of eye candy Vinnie.” Jace shook himself slightly as he met Raleigh’s gaze, his intense silvery eyes staring Jace down. “What do you think, should I get dressed?”  
“Ral, I don’t care if you and Vinnie are having another spat, please put some clothing on. You can’t run into combat in your underwear again. I already spend enough mana fixing your stupidity. Need I remind you about the goblin racing incident.” Emmara chided moving in front of Jace protectively. “And Jace, you shouldn’t take Ral’s words personally he’s just a troublemaker. Anyway, get settled and changed, we’ve got about two hours before lay on. In the meantime I should probably find Kallist and talk to him.”   
“Pants, now. Before I decide to give you an in game reprimand.” Vinnie spat before walking out and slamming the door behind her.   
Ral looked up and Jace and grinned. “You never answered my question about the pants.”   
“Uh… right well sorry I stared. It wasn’t anything like that. You two were kind of making a scene.” Jace spoke softly not really sure what to think, keeping his words of choice careful. He wouldn’t mention the fact that along with the familiarity there was some attraction there. “Though you do look familiar.”  
“Yeah, you look pretty familiar soon. Do you go to the local University or something?” Ral had started dressing himself in an intricate and slightly obnoxious red and blue outfit. “Unless I saw you in my dreams or something.”   
Jace gave a short laugh, hoping it didn’t sound forced. “Nah I think it’s the local College. I mean, I go there and live so I guess I could be in your dreams. Since dreams always fill in the faces of people we’ve seen.” Jace opened his bag up and began laying out the parts of the costume he’d assembled.  
“What are you a psych major?” Ral snarked glancing back, his gaze making Jace feel exceedingly uncomfortable at the moment. He was studying Jace intensely for some reason. “I swear there’s something so familiar about you…”  
“You might have met Kallist, he’s my cousin but we might as well be twins with how close we look and are.” Jace replied hurriedly as he started to take off the blue hoodie he always wore feeling exposed without the familiar safety blanket. He just hoped that the cloak he’d spent so much time making.   
“Maybe so. Anyway you should head into the Tavern when you’re done it’s where opening will be as well as everyone more or less bumming around for the next hour.” Ral replied before adding. “By the way, I didn’t catch your name?”  
“It’s Jace, Jace Beleren.” Jace replied waiting anxiously for Ral to go. Ral seemed mildly surprised by the name but covered it quickly with his typical grin. “I’ll catch up after I get changed.”  
Jace let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding in once Ral left. There was absolutely no way that they were the same person, after all dreams were just processing of your feelings and daily actions as face as Jace knew. He dressed in the costume, glad for the padding of the woven leather that acted as armor for him, tightening them around him, the pressure f it was reassuring against his chest. “Jace make sure you can breathe in that, also don’t forget to take breaks from your binder. I don’t need you with another cracked rib.”   
Jace screamed nearly tripping over his duffle bag and landing on the cot which gave a groan of protest. “Dude don’t scare me like that!” Jace sat up looking at Kallist who had just walked in with Emmara.   
“Yeah well sometimes you need a good scare.” Kallist’s laugh could only be described as a cackle. “Anyway you look really cool. I didn’t realize how good you’d be at this. Mine is a lot less… Fancy.”   
“Yeah well I’m gonna head over to the tavern since it’s obviously not safe in here. Do you think they have a mirror there?” Jace asked as he pulled a bottle of white body paint out of his bag. That and the cloak were the last touches that his costume needed to match the one in his dream.   
“Yes, there should be a mirror and maybe someone to help get that how you want it.” Emmara said with a nod before opening up her own bag.   
Jace ducked out and shut the door behind him and gave a small sigh before heading over to the main building which he assumed was the tavern. When he opened the door he noticed the girl from earlier sitting and talking to a brunette woman who was dressed as an elf. “Hey, you’re Emmara’s friend right?” Chandra asked noticing him standing there awkwardly before beckoning him over. “If that’s makeup you need done, Nissa here is your gal. Just don’t try to deal with Anne, she’s a bitch.”   
“Well I kind of had a design in mind, but the help is welcome.” Jace walked over slowly, deciding that he might as well attempt to have someone that he could hide around other than Kallist who would be in the thick of combat.  
“So some kind of mage type mark? I know you said you had something, but I have an idea if you’re okay with it?” Nissa offered with a small smile taking the white bottle from Jace and unscrewing the cap and wiping the excess off the internal paint brush. “If not we can remove it and try it your way.”   
“Yeah that works.” Jace replied, deciding that it couldn’t hurt to appease the elven woman. “Chandra and Nissa, so how long have you guys been doing this?”   
“Oh Nissa’s been here since she was like 14, one of her older cousins Freylese brought her until she had to move away. So she’s been here like 10 years, I’ve only been playing for 3.” Chandra replied leaning in to watch Nissa carefully start applying the make up.  
“Here you go.” Nissa said pulling out a small steampunk stylized compact mirror from her belt pouches and offering it to Jace. He opened it, and was shocked to find that the exact markings he’d dreamt of had been placed on his face. “I had the idea of those from this crazy dream I had the other night.” She said with a small laugh. “Ah I guess they probably aren’t what you wanted.”  
“No… they’re perfect for a mind mage.” Jace replied smiling up at her before adding. “Weirdly enough I saw the same face markings in my dreams too, except they were on me.”   
“Wow, that’s so weird Jace.” Chandra said leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head.  
“Uh… how did you know my name, I never told you-” Jace was cut off by a woman with long dark hair and a muscular man walking into the room and everyone fell silent.   
“Hi folks, and welcome to this season’s first game of World Wake! I know we’ve got a few new players among our largest returning player base yet!” There was applause and some cheers from the people throughout the room. “As you returning folks know already, I’m Gideon and this is Lilliana, and we’re your two game runners. Please remember look for the moderators wearing green headbands if you’ve got any questions. Also remember that if you aren’t wearing a white headband you are in game at all times.” Gideon paused for a moment shuffling through the papers in his hands. “Please remember to ask before physical roleplay. As always I am full physical but just remember if you’re going to deck me I will deck you back, as turnabout is fair play. Also just on a note, Stacy has been banned as of close last season, due to the fact he sexually harassed several players. That leaves Lilli to set us up for game.”  
“As you all are aware there has been whispering throughout Ravnica of the fact that the guildpact is being looked into as the 10 guilds need to reinstate it due to recent issues. There has been a lot of trouble with members of the Infinite consortium recently as well as the agents of Urza. Both have been driving harder than ever to gather membership in the struggle for the powerstone. Now new players please come this way, we have an entry mode set up.”  
Jace got up and followed the mixture of people who were trying to get to the side door Lilliana had exited out of. Once they had gotten over to where she was Gideon’s voice came over the intercoms throughout the camp. “3, 2, 1, LAY ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace and Ral finally talk and Jace and Kallist get their first taste of Larping
> 
> Character names  
> Nissa - Ivy  
> Chandra - Pia  
> Emmara - Flora  
> Ral - Raizen  
> Jace - Berim  
> Kallist - Alwyn  
> Jenik - Tensho (Original Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names  
> Nissa - Ivy  
> Chandra - Pia  
> Emmara - Flora  
> Ral - Raizen  
> Jace - Berim  
> Kallist - Alwyn  
> Jenik - Tensho (Original Character)

Berim was sprinting aside Alwyn. They’d barely escaped the realm of Vryn before the world had been destroyed by the warring factions of Urza and Bolas. Quite frankly there were the lucky ones, and it seemed at least one other person had made it out with them. “So where to we go from here.”   
“It looks like there’s a town up ahead.” Berim looked at their third companion, the purple markings on his skin, horns, and pointed ears clearly stated that he was someone of demonic blood, but obviously not a pure demon. Noticing Berim’s gaze he looked away. “I can’t help my blood any more than you can, don’t you dare judge me.”   
“It’s just I’ve never come across a-” Berim was obviously about to say something when the Alwyn shoved him out of the way as an arrow bounced off of his shield. Had he not moved in the way it would have hit him. “It seems we have company.”  
“No shit. It’s Jenik by the way, not hey you and certainly not demon spawn. Let’s make that clear.” The demon blooded youth hissed before pulling out a garrote and summoning a ball of energy in his hand. “By my ambition I rend your flesh!” The bolt struck one of the group of bandits that were now moving towards them.   
He crumpled quickly. “I COULD USE SOME HELP.” Alwyn shouted back to them causing Berim to move closer and start blasting stunning spells. It was then that Jenik started to sing, startling everyone. Jace had briefly read the bardic trees but he hadn’t expected someone to actually start belting out songs for the buffs, though he wasn’t entirely sure “I need a hero” was genre appropriate.   
As the scuffle continued it seemed that they were losing ground, Jenik garroting when he could and doing his best to keep up the buff granting extra armor to Alwyn. There were footsteps coming from one of the wooded paths by the town but all Berim could see was vague shapes. “By my mastery of the storm I call a chain lightning bolt.”   
With that three of the bandits dropped, a woman with a scritmar charged in blasting fire spells a warm glow surrounding her and lighting the area. Allowing Jace to recognize Chandra’s face but he quickly flipped his mindset back into character. This was a bit harder than he thought to isolate entirely from the real world. Especially when he knew one of the people was Ral simply from his voice. “You guys alright, anyone need healing?” Emmara rushed over to them looking them over carefully. “I’m Flora by the way.”  
“Yeah I could use a bit, I used blood magic to keep the fighter going.” Jenik said softly walking over to her and allowing her to heal him. The NPCs announced that they were heading back and the players should head back soon also.   
Ral moved over to where Berim stood and placed his hand on top of his head. “Hey, can I talk to you about something out of character when we get back to the main area. In the Cabin.” His voice was barely above a whisper and it was obvious that he didn’t want anyone else to know he was speaking out of game.   
Jace leaned in close to hear him, their noses nearly touching. “That’s fine. Is something wrong?” He spoke softly as well.  
“No I just-” Chandra’s character, who had introduced herself as Pia, backed into Jace without noticing. Catching the smaller man off guard he tumbled forewords and Ral quickly embraced him to keep him from falling. Something seemed so familiar as a vision of the himself and the person he now knew was Ral standing ontop of a building watching a storm in the distance, Ral holding Jace tightly to his chest. ‘It’s beautiful isn’t it? All of Ravnica unfolding before us.’ his own voice echoed in his head. “Okay seriously stop it.”   
Jace blinked a couple of times suddenly back in the present as his ass was dropped on the ground by Ral. “What? I’m not sure what you’re talking about?”   
“Messing with my head like that. It’s not okay, I don’t know how you’re doing it but stop it.” Ral’s eyes flashed dangerously and there was a loud crack as a bolt of lightning crossed the clear sky causing Jenik to nearly fall as he drew his arms up to protect his face.   
“Calm down. The poor thing seems as confused as you are about this whole thing.” Nissa’s character Ivy spoke gently before placing her hand on Ral’s shoulder before he turned to her and shook his head. “No?”  
“No. You know I brought you all specifically because you have the dreams too. The ones about the setting but it isn’t. About-” Ral was apparently about to start ranting when Chandra punched him hard in the shoulder to get him to be quiet. “Ow.”  
“About Ravnica. The 10 guilds, and their guildpact.” Jace finished looking up at Ral. Emmara had entirely frozen at this point looking from Jace to Ral and then to Kallist.   
“That’s how I knew your name Jace. I remembered it and so did Nissa and Ral. The three of us have been friends for a few year and it was just weird when we realized we all shared these strange dreams of places like we’d never seen. So when I met you tonight and the marks Nissa gave you were what you wanted I had hope you remembered too. It seems that’s the case.”   
“Yeah I remember some things, so does Kallist.” Jace replied as he got up and brushed himself off. The man playing Jenik looked at all of them kind of awkwardly before everyone’s gaze fell on him.  
“Don’t look at me, I just stayed on Innistrad with Tibalt. Except when there was Eldrazi, which we left plane to go to Ravnica because fuck Eldrazi.” Jenik gestured with one eyebrow raised. “Wait is everyone here someone who remembers another life time? I’m like 98% sure that’s what this thing is by the way.”   
“Past lives? I guess that could be.” Emmara said thoughtfully before looking around. “We should head back and let Ral and Jace talk things out in private. Those two uh… have a history in the past life from what I remember.”   
Jace gave a small sigh as all of them started to trek back to the main camp area where the Cabins were. The night’s temperature was already dropping sharply and Jace was starting to shiver slightly the early March night was turning bitterly cold far too fast. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Ral wrapped an arm around Jace pulling him in close to share body warmth. “You’re shaking.” He stated simply, letting Jace lean into him, something about it felt so right as they headed into the Cabin. “Why didn’t you wear something warmer.” He gently pushed Jace onto the bed and sat down next to him, and frowned at the look of absolute terror in Jace’s eyes. “Dude just get under the blankets, we need to keep warm. We have a lot of discussion to cover.”   
“I’m not the same as I was Ral.” Jace said softly looking away as he wrapped the heavy blankets around his shoulders. Something about being close to the former storm mage brought him so much comfort.   
“I’ve spent ever since I started having the dreams looking for you Jace.” Ral retorted sharply before looking away from Jace. “That is the name you go by in this life too, isn’t it? It’s weird how we all found each other again.”   
“I remember we were together, and I know you wouldn’t want me anymore because I-” Jace looked away trying to find the courage to say it. His happy dreams would all be shattered by the fact that he was trans, because Ral expected something else. “Ral, I’m trans. So I’m not the person you’re looking for.”  
“So what?” Jace looked up surprised as Ral looked up at him grinning. “You’d just use magic to transition at a young age back in our last life, but I guess you don’t remember me telling you that.” He lightly tapped Jace’s nose with one of his fingers which was freezing cold. “Now then, can I kiss you? It’s not nearly as romantic as Ravnica in the rain after a pretty date, but I don’t want to wait.”  
Jace leaned in his lips chastely brushing against Ral’s as the older man wrapped his arms tightly around Jace. There was a literal spark that ran through Jace’s body as they pressed closer together and Jace returned the embrace, not wanting to let go. “It’s too cold tonight, can’t we just sleep a bit?”  
“If you want. Can I say here with you?” Jace asked softly before giving an undignified squeak as Ral laid back, dragging Jace on top of his body and wrapping them tightly in the blankets.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ral whispered pressing a kiss to Jace’s lips again. “Now try and get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we actually get some fluffy content lol

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a short intro chapter. Hopefully I can knock out the next one in a day or two. It should be a lot longer than this one since we'll be starting to get into the meat of the story.


End file.
